Dusk
by Ruki44
Summary: Ruki is a half vampire working with Takato,a werewolf for Youkai Inc.When Rene,a girl from Ruki's old school comes with a job,it's up to her and Takato to get the bottom of things.However things arn't as they seem and something dark is lurking in the back
1. The VampireWerewolf Unlikely Combo!

Ruki44: Ok you guys might remember a while ago a story of mine by the same name that I took down. Well this story isn't the same thing at all.

Ruki: What do you mean, I'm half vampire, Takato is a werewolf, and Jenyra is a vampire hunter.

Tetra: Sounds pretty much the same to me.

Ruki44: That part is the same, but the story line is completely different. First off Ruki doesn't transform into a vampire due to high emotions, she was born a half one. Second off, Takato actually can transform into a werewolf, third off, Takato and Ruki work for Jenyra. And finally, this isn't gonna suck ass.

Rukia: Yea right...

Hinata: ...This isn't going to be another Twilight rip off, is it?

Ruki44: Nah, this has different aspects of different animes in it. Like I will be using some different type monster types from Rosario to Vampire, and I got the idea of working for a corporation and partners from Zombie Loan. The only idea I got from Twilight was that vampires and werewolves don't get together well.

Ruki: We'll see...

Ruki44: =p Anyways, I don't own anything, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dusk

_The Vampire-Werewolf Unlikely Combo! A New Assignment!_

My fingers ran through his soft fur as we did our patrol. Our job was to find any unregulated supernatural beings and capture them and bring them to headquarters. If they resisted, take them down. It may seem harsh, but that's how the world spins…that's how our world spins.

Our world being the supernatural world of course.

I'm a vampire…well half vampire anyways. Mom was a human, dad was a vampire. My partner and best friend Takato Matsuda is a werewolf. Who is currently posing as a dog…who looks more like a wolf…

A jingle came and Takato pushed his head into my hand as he eyed passing people. My eyes traveled down to his neck where a black collar was fastened tightly around his neck, metal tags clanging together in a jingle as we walked down the street, the moonlight reflecting off of them.

I didn't have to read them to know what they said. _Takato, 4334 West Street, Shinjuku_. That address was MY address…well was my family address. I currently live in an apartment with the rest of monsters who are under Youkai Inc. protection and control. The living quarters are like a college dorm room, my roommate is Alice McCoy, what type of monster she is I have no idea. But she isn't in much so I pretty much the room to myself…but when she **is** in, she does these weird…rituals. When that happens I usually crash with Juri Katou, a witch and an unexpected friend of mine.

Anyways, a well meaning cop had given Takato the collar since he was running all over kami's creation causing havoc and so I had to take responsibility for him…and so she gave him a collar and told me he must be with me at all times. Takato was damn lucky he didn't need a leash.

"_So for all intents and purposes really, Takato belongs to you._" I shook my head as Jenyra's teasing voice rang through my head as we were forced to explain the deal with the collar and dog tags. Jenyra was my other best friend and a vampire hunter. Also we work for him…monsters like us aren't allowed to do whatever we want in the human world…in fact even though we worked for Jen, we were on a much looser leash then other monsters who aren't under an agency like Youkai Inc's control. Weird how the world spins sometimes.

Another whine and Takato pressed his muzzle into my hand. I looked down at him and sighed as I scratched him behind the ears.

"You are such an attention whore." I told him as I swear he grinned at me, his crimson eyes dancing with amusement. "Have you found anything yet?" I asked him. Takato barked and shook his head. I looked out into the darkened streets, human going on about their business, throwing both Takato and I a weary look as we passed them by. Takato whined at the dark looks. I petted his brown fur again, soothing his easily hurt feelings.

Takato **knew** he look scary…yet he got hurt when people got scared of him. He was really something else. And I was the one of the few that could soothe his hurt feelings for some reason. I don't know why either. Jenyra said it was because it's in my human nature to do so…after all he said, a dog is a man's best friend. Whatever that meant. Anyways, we shouldn't be as close as we were either. Vampires and werewolves didn't like each other for lack of better terms.

It was indirectly Juri's fault that we became this close in the first place. Juri was Takato's partner before I moved to West Shinjuku and started to work for Youkai Inc. last year…and she had a crush on Takato too…I think. She was rather friendly and always was nice to me even when my human teenage mood swing emotional side won over. So I sort of became friends with her, but I had a bit of a problem with Takato at first since he was a werewolf and all.

But Takato was that kind of guy who just got in your face and tried to make friends with you, didn't matter if your species were worst enemies. Juri said I was the first vampire to actually be even civil towards him…actually I was the first vampire apparently I later learned who actually talked to him without looking at him like he was trash. Jenyra said it was probably because of my human side that I was like that…

But we weren't partners because of Takato's obnoxious personality. It was because of one mission. One stupid mission. Jenyra found it fun to send me as backup for Takato and Juri a lot because he said this is the first time a vampire and a werewolf were civil towards each other and there was no way in hell he said that he was letting that go to waste. I was sent out originally because Takato got hurt while he was in his wolf form while protecting Juri and if I hadn't arrived when I did, they both would have died.

Since speed is my attribute, (Vampires and half vampires such as myself have four attributes to chose from: attack, defense, power, and speed. Each vampire has one attribute that is more developed then the rest, giving them an edge in that field.) I was able to save both Juri and Takato from a rampaging monster (Please don't ask me what the hell it was because I didn't even know what it was in the first place. Jen had randomly sends me as backup whenever it seems Takato and Juri are in danger, least he misses an opportunity) but in the process I had gotten hurt myself and was slowly dying from the large loss of blood and power.

Juri saw this and she did what something that would make Takato and me to become partners…forcefully. She unlatched her partner chain to Takato and connected Takato's chain to me in an attempt to restore my power after she had used a shit load of magic to heal my wounds.

You see partners are bound to each other by a link that can be connected and removed by will. Each person is classified into two categories, independent and dependent.

An independent person is somebody who can fight alone on their own if need be. An independent person is determined by personality, powers, and abilities. Both Juri and I are independents.

A dependent person is somebody that needs a person in fights. Powers and abilities usually largely influence this decision, but if somebody's personality is dependent enough in some way, they become a dependent person. Takato is a dependent person due to personality, he's too immature to fight on his own and like I constantly have to remind him, he's an attention whore.

Being linked has advantages, power freely flows between the link and if one (or both) partners power is at a low, the bond between the two restores the power. (Though it is unsure how come it works like that, but nobody is complaining) Also being linked keeps a person from going feral (an animalistic mode where all rational thought is thrown out the window) when their emotions overtake them, which even though is rather rare, isn't unheard of. There is numerous other advantages, but I don't care enough to remember them all right now.

Anyways, thanks to link both Takato and I were able to get back up and defeat the monster. But when we got back to Jen to report, (we sort of had to put the poor bastard down…despite Jen's policy of trying to get every monster back alive) we learned when we were trying to reconnect Takato and Juri that the link was stuck.

When Jen checked the records in frustration, it was learned that once a vampire (even if it WAS a half vampire) and a werewolf became partners, they were partners until they die or the dependent partner becomes an independent (two independents can't work together), and with Takato, that wasn't going to be anytime soon. It was some queer genetic glitch which was rather unheard of because like I said, vampires and werewolves were at ends with each other. Juri seemed ok with the whole thing, in fact she started to giggle.

I would later learn Juri liked to play cupid, her favorite victims were the "unlikely cute couple"…a.k.a…Takato and I. I don't know how many set ups I've had to avoid in her schemes of us finding true love and unite the two species so they wouldn't fight anymore. Or some crap like that.

The clock chimed one and I looked to Takato.

"That's our shift. Best get back to Jen on time for once. He's been a bit miffed all day and I **do** not want of that turned on us." I muttered. Takato barked in agreement and he shivered at the thought. An angry Jen was **not** a fun Jen.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Jen!" I yelled as both Takato (who had transformed back into his human form) and I waltzed in his office. Jen spun his chair so that it was facing us and propped his feat up on the table.

"Ruki, Takato, did you find anything?" Jen asked us. Takato shook his head.

"Sorry Jen-kun, nothing." Jen nodded his head.

"I see…well you came at a good time. You have an assignment." I groaned, I may be a vampire, but I needed **sleep**, I didn't need hours and hours of it, but a **nap** would be nice…

"This minute Jen? We hold had a four hours of rest last night and even though we are monsters, we **do** need sleep." Takato argued. Then he put his hand on my shoulder. "Plus in case you have forgotten, Ruki is only half vampire, she needs sleep. You're full human yourself so you should be in bed." I sweatdropped, sure use me as a bargaining chip because I was half human. Jenyra smirked and put elbows on his desk and his head so it lay on his hands.

"Yes, I know she is a half vampire, which makes you and her the best candidates for this job. And don't worry, the new assignment won't take place until tomorrow morning. Meet me in the waiting room at six o clock and then I will explain your assignment and your roles in it. Good night, you are dismissed."

"Yes sir!" Takato snapped to attention. I however just waved my hand lazily as we walked out of Jenyra's office and toward the dorm rooms, we both lived in the same building, but I lived two floors above him.

"Good night Ruki!" Takato told me cheerfully as we reached the landing for the fifth floor, which was an all guys floor, the six floor was mixed and the seventh floor, my floor, was all girls.

"Night Gogglehead." I replied, referencing to the goggles he insisted on wearing while posing as a "normal" human during the daytime. I trudged up two more flights of stairs and was about to go into my room when Juri rounded the corner.

"Oh hey Juri, what are you doing up so late?" I asked her as she walked toward me, obviously miffed about something.

"Some girls two room down are having a freaking **party** and are really loud." She grumbled. "Can I crash in your room tonight?" I smiled.

"Of course, you know that." I told her as I unlocked the door and swung it open, flipping on the switch, lighting up the room. Inside was a bunk bed in the corner of the room with two desks on the other side of the room. Next to the door were two closets. In between the bed and desks was a table with a TV on it with a Wii connected to the TV. Games and controllers were under the table. There was also a doorway that lead into to the bathroom. There was a mini fridge next to beds, there was a fridge in the communal kitchen, but I didn't like to store my food and drinks there…there might be an off chance somebody might eat it.

"You're a life saver Ruki." Juri smiled as she walked in. I shrugged modestly as I threw my coat on the back of my chair.

"Hey, you let me crash in your room all the time when Alice is here, this is no big deal." Juri smiled and shrugged.

"Hey we're friends and that's what friends do." I laughed.

"Yea, exactly. You can go to bed, I have to take a shower because Jen gave us an assignment in the morning." I told her. Juri seemed thoughtful at this.

"An assignment huh? It must be with that customer we got earlier today. I was looking something up for Jenyra-kun and I noticed him and some girl talking in the business room. She didn't look much older than us…your assignment is probably going to revolve around her." I nodded my head as I searched for my pajamas.

Youkai Inc. isn't just a place that keeps monsters under control and away from the human eye; it is an agency open to the public. The most common is cases where "supernatural" stuff is happening to a human (mostly the human is unknowingly being stalked by a youkai, and the best way really to deal with that is with another youkai.) but trivial detective work is also quite common too, as well as body guarding from anything. A couple of youkai in the upper sector under Jenyra's father work with the police or other agencies of the sort.

"Thanks for the heads up Juri. I'll see you later, have a good night's sleep." I told her as I finally found myself and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You have to tell me all the information alright?" Juri told me excitedly as we walked toward the room where the youkai-human transactions commonly occur. I grumbled, how could she be this wide awake and this happy at this ungodly hour?

At 5:30 the fire alarm went off, and since we wanted to keep up the appearance this is a normal human establishment, **everyone** had to get up and go through the procedures of a fire drill. Turned out it was some loser broke a circuit while trying to cook pancakes.

Since I was up anyways, I figured might as well get ready for the briefing. Juri decided to tag along with me, probably curious and probably protecting any and all unlucky idiots who dared bother me in my half asleep and annoyed mood. For a half vampire I had most if not all the powers of the vampire with my human side negating the weaknesses.

Sure I didn't like the smell of garlic, but not enough to stop me, and I since I wasn't brought about by selling my soul, holy objects didn't affect me either. (Though to be fair, not all vampires are affected by holy objects, only ones who had given up their soul…which isn't a lot. Pride does come in handy sometimes) Sunlight didn't affect me at all, though like everybody else I am susceptible to a sun burn.

Also unlike vampires, I wasn't immortal, I would live a **long** human life sure, but I would die like a normal human would. Nor did I need blood to survive, though it was also a lie to say I didn't like the taste of it. Whenever I would get a scratch (probably from a bullet or something normal humans would die from), I would try to get the blood off without resorting to a band aid. I don't get excited by the sight of blood though, if that's what you're thinking either…but I do like my meat toward the raw side.

"Ok." I yawned as Juri chuckled. I gave her a mock glare and began to rub the sand out of my eyes. "Mornings should be made illegal." I grumbled as we reached the door to the "World Mixer" as everyone that lived and worked here liked to call it. Juri laughed at this.

"That's funny coming from you." She was referring to my vampire side. Vampires were known for being able to function with hardly any sleep or no sleep at all. I just grunted.

"Ruki-chan, Juri-chan! Good morning, we've been waiting for you two!" Jenyra greeted us cheerfully. I growled as Juri cheerfully waved.

"Morning Jen-kun, Takato-kun, morning Miss. I'll be talking to you later ok Ruki-chan?" Juri greeted them as well. I waved as I walked toward Jenyra, Takato, and the customer. It was a tradition to use suffixes even if you never used them when a customer was around. Something about the feeling of being friendly or some crap like that. The light in here was killing me. Where the light was in the hall was dim out of curtsey of people like me who had extra sensory senses, the light in here was bright to appeal to the humans who came in here.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized, hoping my eyes would quickly adjust. "I just woke up and I'm still kind of tired." That would buy me a few minutes without the customer getting suspicious why the light was affecting me more than a normal person. I yawned for a good measure then rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand to show that I was indeed tired. I was better at faking tiredness then most monsters in the morning sense I was half human…and really was tired.

"It's alright Ruki-kun, I was about to explain the assignment to you and Takato-kun anyways." Jenyra told me as I reached them, my eyesight was catching up, so I was able to give him a dirty glare through half opened eyes. Jenyra liked to call me Ruki-kun, Juri explained to me that he does that for all tomboy girls such as myself, but that doesn't make it less annoying.

"…Makino-san?" For the first time I looked at the customer, by this time I was used to the light and who it was shocked me. It was Rene Auburn, a rather quiet girl who went to the same school I went to before I came here. She was always picked on by the other girls and I was sure she was afraid of me, even though she didn't know I was a vampire…or half of one at least.

"Oh, so Ruki-kun knows Rene-chan?" Jenyra asked, a devilish smirk gracing his face as Takato shot me a look, unnecessarily warning me that Jenyra was cooking something up that she wasn't going to like. Rene seemed started by Jenyra's sudden statement and she began to move her mouth, but no words came out. Probably still in shock from seeing the scariest girl she ever knew from her past standing in front of her.

"Yes, we went to the same school. We also had math and history together." I informed Jenyra. Rene looked at me with a rather shocked expression. I cocked my head, some of my fiery red hair falling into my violet eyes. What was she so shocked about?

"That was two years ago…" She murmured finally looking down. So? Takato seemed to understand where Rene was getting at.

"Ruki-chan has a very good memory…and she pays attention to the slightest details too." Takato explained softly, giving me a warm smile. I scratched my cheek, a bit embarrassed. I didn't see what the big deal was and why she was so surprised that I remembered her.

"I see…that would explain a lot…I just thought that…she like everyone else…" I was totally lost now. Takato leaned over and whispered in my ears.

"Invisibility complex. She's the type of person to melt into the scenery." He explained. I nodded at once, understanding. "She also has low self-esteem too, so watch what you say alright?" I sweatdropped at this. I was rather well known for not having any tact.

"Uh…yea…anyways, what do you need us to do?" I asked, making her jump like five feet. Jenyra chuckled at this.

"It's simple really. Rene-chan has been having some…**unwanted** company following her and harassing her through phone calls and mail and such. She has actually never seen them, so it's going to be your job to protect her from the assaults as well as find the assailants and make them stop." Jenyra explained. I nodded my head, instantly understand why both Takato and I fit this job perfectly. Our abilities to track and hunt people down will let us find whoever is bothering Rene.

"No sweat." Takato replied, most likely trying reassure Rene. Jenyra then took out a calendar.

"Currently school is out for spring break, but Rene-chan is participating in the school's musical production so she still has to go and practice even though its break. As you know Ruki-kun, the school is a girl's only academy, meaning out of the two of you, only you will be able to protect her in the school grounds." Jenyra informed me, a small smile dancing on his lips. I blinked. Say what now.

"Sorry to inconvenience you, if you don't want to, I'll be fine by myself…I mean I'm not the only one in there." Rene mumbled. I looked at her before laughing, obviously shocking Rene, who like all my old classmates, had never heard me laugh before.

"It's alright, it's no big deal. Just surprised that's all." I told her before turning to Jen and giving him a deadly sweet smile. "But no uniform. I **am** not going undercover." I told him. Jenyra just shrugged and grinned.

"Alright, have it your way. Takato-kun, Ruki-kun, do your best." And with that I was suddenly thrust back into the world of my past.

* * *

Ruki44: Ok a couple of quick notes. About the partner thing, you know Chika...and that other guy have chains in them from Zombie Loan? And it's invisible? Partner chains are like that, only partners don't have to switch hands and the can go far away as they like from each other. Also, there is no yuri hints in there if you thought that. Juri and Ruki are just really good friends, like Jenyra and Takato are. Got it?! On that note, tell me what you think, you have no idea how many times I had to rewrite this thing...

Ruki: Not enough...

Tetra: Ohhhhhh burn!

Rukia: I am sensing another rewrite from this story.

Hinata: Hey, she might actually surprise us...I mean there is a one and a million chances...

Ruki44: Why do I have you guys as my co hosts again...


	2. Friends in Trouble!

Ruki44: Hey, thanks to the two reviewers, Frozen Twins and kyuubihikari (Sorry if i misspelled your names, i tend to that a lot XD) who encourged to me actual continue this!

Ruki: YOU FOOLS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

Tetra: YOU ENCOURGED HER, THAT'S THE WORSE POSSIBLE THING YOU COULD HAVE DONE!

Rukia: Arn't you guys over reacting?

Hinata: Ruki44 is the defintion of over reaction.

Ruki44: I'm going to take offense to that statement!

Ruki: It's true, you over react to everything. Like you freaked out when you found out there was a bubble wrap game for the i pod touch.

Ruki44: IT WAS BUBBLE WRAP, BUBBLE WRAP IS AWESOME!

Rukia: Bubble wrap....?

Tetra: OMG, SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT BUBBLE WRAP IS, WE MUST EDUMACATE HER! **_runs off and gets a bubble wrap sheet and returns and gives it to Rukia_** Here you go!

Rukia: ...What am i supposed to do with it?

Hinata: Pop them.

Rukia: What?!

Ruki: Yea, your supposed to pop them.

Rukia: That is retarded! How could this possibly be awesome?!

Ruki44: POP ONE!

Rukia: OK! **_pops one_** o.0 o..m..g **_pops some more_**

Ruki44: CONVERSION SUCCESSFUL! HAHAHAHAHA!

Tetra: Well then, Ruki44 doesn't own anything, enjoy!

* * *

_Friends in Trouble! Rena's Plea and a Shocking Secret!_

Landscape whizzed by me as I pressed my forehead against the window pane of the bus that was taking us back to western Shinjuku, the part of the city where I born and raised. I for the most part of my life lived on the outskirts of the city, but last year when mom got a speeding ticket and got her license revoked, we moved into the city so she could get to her modeling job easier, as well as my school.

"So is this where you went when you left school two years ago?" Rene asked me, snapping me out of my revive. I looked across at her, my face blank. Even though we lived on the outskirts, mom was determined to send me to the best school money could afford, which was Oxford Academy, a school for all girls, much to my mom's dismay. (She wanted me to have a boyfriend by the time I was a freshman, and she was being generous considering her personality and the flair for the romance. I should be in seventh grade now…two more years before mom starts setting me up…)

"Yes." I told her simply before turning to look out the window again. Takato mumbled something in his sleep and he fell over from his sleeping sitting position so that his head was on my lap. I blinked, unsure if I should push him off me or just let him stay there. I heard a quiet laughter and I looked up to see Rene giggling in her hand. A light frown graced my face. She noticed this and she stopped giggling and started to fidget nervously under my gaze.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, her speech stuttering. "It's just that together…you two are rather cute." Juri had told me the exact same thing. I sighed and decided that if I woke Takato up, I would have to deal with his annoying questions. There are only so many times a person can take 'Are we there yet?'

"So I've been told." I told her softly, leaning back on the seat, my eyes once again returning to the windows. A silence once again over took us.

"Makino-san, can I ask you something?" I turned and looked at Rene again who seemed very interested in everything else but me.

"You just did but sure I guess." I told her sighing. Please don't let it be awkward, please don't let it be awkward…

"It's just that…and this isn't just me…but…you were probably the brightest student there. You were in the top ten percent of our class and you were incredibly athletic, so much so it was a shame you never joined a sport team. And pardon me for saying this, but if you weren't so distant and cold you would easily have been the most popular girl there. You easily had a bright future…yet you left and threw it all away and I find you two years later by pure accident working for Youkai Inc, a rather well known and well respected company sure…but there are rumors Makino-san…rumors of youkai and demons surrounding it. I guess what I'm asking is…why did you leave?" Rene said slowly, choosing her words carefully as if she was afraid to offend me, which I'm sure she was.

Why did I leave huh? How could I explain without telling her I was a vampire and pretty much telling her that the "rumors" that haunted Youkai Inc were true? I sighed and closed my eyes and pinched my nose.

**Flashback**

It was a cold dark alley and rain water hit my face. I dumbly stood in shock at the crumpled bodies lying before me, not dead but seriously wounded. I clenched my shirt and took a step back and tripped on the slippery pavement and fell to the ground.

I had done this to them. They had come out of nowhere and I felt frightened…and…it was so fast…but I knew it. I did this to them, I almost killed them. And my body was roaring out to finish the job. I held my head in my hands.

"Oh my god…oh my god…" I chanted in a low undertone, my fingernails digging into my sculp.

"Well, well…you certainly did a number on them." My eyes widened and I turned around to see a boy with gray eyes and short blue hair standing over me. He was dressed in a raincoat and was holding an umbrella.

"Who are you?" I demanded as I shakily stood up. The boy smiled and held the umbrella over me, shielding me from the rain. Not that it mattered, I was soaked to the bone anyways.

"I'm Jenyra Lee, I work for Youkai Inc. I've been looking for you Ruki Makino. You see I…we…know all about you and what you are. We know you're not what you appear…a human, that you are only half of one. That your other half is a vampire and that you isolate yourself from people in order to prevent something that just happened now." He explained, the smile never leaving his face. I started to shake.

"If you know that, then what do you want from me?" I demanded, trying not to show my impending panic. If he knew what I was and wasn't running from me, he was no ordinary human, if he was human at all. Jenyra simply chuckled at my question.

"Simple. Monsters such as yourself cannot run around loose…that would cause a panic. I want you to come with me and work for Youkai Inc. You will be living among other youkai such and will be able to use your talents to bring back or take care of renegade monsters and help with other odd jobs." I nodded my head, I, like everybody else knew what Youkai Inc was kind of like an all jobs company. They specialized in finding kidnapped victims and murders. They could pretty do much anything that normal agencies failed to do, and now I understood why.

"Alright…but I have to tell my mom and grandma first…and we have to get these guys to a hospital…" I mumbled, knowing I really didn't have a choice even if I didn't want to go. Jenyra gave me a friendly smile.

"Ok." And then he reached into pocket and pulled out a black cell phone and flipped it open and punched in three numbers… 911. "Hello, there are three guys in the alley, pick them up and treat them immediately then follow the usual procedure, got it?" He said in the phone before shutting it. He then turned to me and grinned. "Don't worry, we have members of Youkai Inc in the police, hospitals, and firefighters. We have to make sure the monster stays a secret after all…"

**End Flashback**

"I just wanted a change." I told her finally. Damn that was lame, probably just raised her suspicions even more… Rene looked at me finally as if she was studying me.

"I see." She said slowly as I looked off to the side. Then after a brief moment of silence, "Thank you." I looked back at her, raising my eyebrow.

"For what?" I asked her, as she look down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"It's just that…you're helping me and…I guess I never really got to know you, did I? You were so off that I never tried to approach you. I'm sorry." Rene rambled on. I chuckled, startling her.

"If you have an obligation to fill lost time, don't be." I told her straight out and gave her a grin, revealing my sharp canines making her flinch. "I'm not somebody you want to get close too, trust me on that."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Wow, that used to be Ruki's school? It's huge!" Takato commented in awe as he stood on his tippy toes, putting his hand to his forehead like a visor. Rene, Takato, and I were standing outside the old school's gates, ivy was climbing up the walls. Looks like they've been keeping this place in shape…

"Stop that Takato, your drawing attention. It's like you're a small child." I rebuked him with a sigh. Takato turned and looked at me, and after a moment's thought…stuck his tongue out and me and gave me a raspberry. I sweatdropped, he had just succeeded to prove my point.

"Everyone is staring at **you**, not me, so I don't want to hear it." He told me childishly. And it was true, at least five people had stopped and stared when they saw **me** standing at the front gates. One girl went home crying…I think her name was Allison.

"What was that about? I don't remember doing anything to her…" I asked Rene as we watched the girl run away with a sweatdrop.

"…There are things better left unsaid." Rene said after a moment pause. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention back towards Takato.

"Ok Takato, play practices at this school are notorious for being insanely long, boring, and tedious." I told him with a seriously and he nodded his vigorously, taking what I had to say in. "So that means if you want to go visit your family while we're here, go for it." I ended with a grin.

Takato gave me one of his lopsided smiles and an excited hug, making all the girls who were hanging around in the school yard gawk and I swear to god, a couple of excited cooing from girls like mom rang through the school yard. After his public display of affection, Takato ran off, giving me a wave as he disappeared from sight.

"Well if you weren't the latest talk of the school, you certainly are now." Rene laughed as she walked in the gates and I shoved my hands in my pockets and followed her.

"Joy." I grumbled. "Just what I like, being the center of attention…that's what I live for after all, attention. Just can't get enough of it." I grumbled sarcastically under my breath. That's when this girl that I never seen before approached me. She bright long blonde hair that was tied back into a low ponytail with equally bright blue eyes. Underneath her eyes she had this blue "w" shape.

"Hello, so you must be the infamous Ruki Makino I've been hearing about, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Rena Nonaka, and I'm a kitsune." She told me solemnly, holding her hand out. Rene laughed nervously.

"Ah don't mind her Makino-san…she says weird stuff like that all time…" Rene shot odd looks at Rena. I smiled however and shook her outstretched hand.

"Hello, I thought I saw an unfamiliar face." I told her with a pleasant smile. If I was going to be stuck here for any amount of time, I shouldn't really have a relapse of when I still went here and have everyone afraid of me. It would make my job a hell lot of harder actually. "So I take it you're in the play?" I asked her, desperately trying to remember all of the lessons of "good manners" Grandma tried drilling into my thick skull.

"Stage Crew." Rena said curtly. She is just as talkative as I am…well at least she **seems** like somebody I can get along with…I nodded my head.

"I see. Well not to sound rude or anything Rena, but I'll talk to you later, ok?" I told her with the best friendly smile I could muster. Rena nodded and walked away.

"You two are like two peas in a pod." Rene grumbled. I turned to her, raising my eyebrow.

"How so?" I asked her, making her jump a bit. Oh…was I not supposed to hear that? Stupid extra sensory senses make it even harder to act normal…

"Ah…it's just that…you both are rather distant. But I guess you're both different too. Even though Rena is straightforward, people have a harder talking to her then they did to you…and you were more…well mysterious I guess is the best word." Rene says softly. I look up into the sky, watching the clouds drift by on the breeze.

"You don't say…" I mumbled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was honestly glad I brought my I pod with me. These girls did need the practice…how they are going to bring anybody in if they continue with the 'performance' they are giving right now is beyond me. It's so horrible I don't even think the parents would come to watch their little bundles of joy. I turned up the volume on my I pod and began to sing along to the lyrics of the playing song in a soft undertone.

Asa mo ya ga Tadayaou machi no naka de

Himeta kimochi setsunakute Tachi tomatta

Sunao ni wa Doushite mo narenakute

Kansha shiteru Kokoro dake ga chuu ni mau yo

_The morning haze, drifting in the streets_

_Keeping so much secretive feelings, that it stands still_

_I just can't be honest to myself_

_Only my thankful heart is dancing on air_

Dare ka o maneshita houhou wa shitakunai

Hontou no watashi o shitte hoshii no

_I don't want to imitate anyone in any method_

_I want you to know my true self_

Negai ga hitotsu dake kanau nara

Tsubasa o kudasai

Sugu soba ni tonde tte Tsutaetai koto ga aru kara

Watashi no mama de

_If my only wish can be fulfilled_

_Please give me wings_

_Soon by flying, I want to send things to you because_

_I'm still me_

Tsuyogari no Oku ni kakushita omoi

Soppo muita furi o shite Mitsumete ita

Kotoba de wa Umaku arawasenakute

Dakedo itsumo Egao dake de irarenai yo

_My thoughts hidden deeply behind bluffing_

_Purposely pretending to face the other way, and staring_

_I'm not an expert at expressing myself in words_

_But I can't always keep on smiling_

Subete o wakatte hoshii to wa iwanai wa

Watashi no yarikata tsuranu kitai no

_I won't say that I want you to know everything about me_

_My way will pierce through_

Negai ga hitotsu dake kanau nara

Yuuki o kudasai

Ima sugu ni kaketette Todoketai mono ga aru kara

Watashi no mama de

_If my only wish can be fulfilled_

_Please give me courage_

_Right now I'll run, and I want to deliver things to you because_

_I'm still me_

Negai ga hitotsu dake kanau nara

Tsubasa o kudasai

Sugu soba ni tonde tte Tsutaetai koto ga aru kara

Watashi no mama de

_If my only wish can be fulfilled_

_Please give me wings_

_Soon by flying, I want to send things to you because_

_I'm still me_

"You should be up there and not down here." I jumped out of my seat and turned to see the girl I had just met earlier, Rena, staring at me with an amused expression. "You sing rather well." I looked to the side, my face heating up a bit at the compliment.

"I should say the same for you, aren't you in stage crew? You should be up there helping." I muttered, not a lot of people heard me sing before…Rena would make the third outside of my family. Juri heard me singing when she would sometimes bunk in my room when it was too loud down by on her end because I tend to sing at night, especially when I was in the shower.

Once I started to sing in the shower because I thought Juri was asleep and when I came out, to my horror I found her awake and grinning at me. She told me she loved the song I was singing (Never Had a Dream Come True) before wishing me good night, leaving me with my mouth hanging open and standing in my pajamas with my towel over my shoulder, my hair dripping wet in the middle of my room.

The other person was Takato. A parasite monster that we had been hunting had took control of me and I had flashbacks of my father (what little I remembered of him) and what I remembered most vividly about him was the songs my father and I used to sing together. That being said, the parasite made me attack Takato while I was singing my father and mine special song, Yuuhi no Yakusoku…the Promise of the Setting Sun. Takato was able to free me eventually, but that event brought up memories I had locked away in the recesses of my mind about my father…

"It's a long number, I won't be needed for awhile." Rena explained as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah." I mumbled, watching the girls redo a dance move for the fifth time. "So you decided to come and visit me then?" I asked her, looking at the girl out of the corner of my eye.

"I want to talk to you." Rena told me solemnly, watching the play rehearsal the same way I was.

"You are now, aren't you?" I asked her, a bit of dry amusement laced in. Rena seemed to seriously think about this.

"I guess I am. But I was hoping to talk to you where wandering ears won't hear us." She told me, her voice getting softer. I didn't say anything, there was nothing wrong with the location we were at now and I had a job to do. "…I wish to work for Youkai Inc the same way you and that dog boy do." Renamon whispered, her voice wouldn't even been picked up by a human's ear. However I wasn't human. I looked at her startled, did she just call Takato dog boy?

"What?" I breathed at the same volume as Rena. Rena looked at me with a wry smile on her face.

"I do believe I told you I was a kitsune. Or are you surprised on my knowledge that your friend is a lunar child…though the same thing could be said for you…" Rena smirked a bit. I growled a bit, my danger senses immediately on high alert.

"I see. Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?" I demanded harshly. Rena sighed.

"I just told you that didn't I? I want to work for Youkai Inc." She explained again, slowly, as if I was a small child. I growled and tightened my fist in a ball.

"I heard you the first time! Why!" I snapped, having to remind myself to keep my rage under control and my voice low so nobody could hear me…besides Rena that is. Rena seemed to wrestle with her answer for a few minutes.

"I'm under the control of Hypnos. Surely you've heard of them right…" Rena admitted finally. I looked at her surprised. Hypnos? I thought that was disbanded by a raid led by Youkai Inc about ten years ago…

Hypnos was a small scientific sect who just happened to know about monsters. Where Youkai Inc is a company run by vampire hunters, exocerists, and other types of humans whose families and way of life revolved around the dealing of youkai, Hypnos was just a bunch of scientists who seriously needed to get a life.

Hypnos was closed down not because it knew about monsters, it was what they were doing to **deal** with the monsters, both the renegade and monsters like myself and Takato who were under bondage. They took human children and a monster they happened to catch and fuse the DNA together, so it was a chimera for lack of better terms. They weren't humans, but they weren't monsters either.

I guess I was the closest and farthest away from their predicament in where they stood in the world. Where I was neither human nor youkai, I stood at the cross roads of both worlds, I was in essence, part of both worlds. The chimera that Hypnos created didn't belong in either. They didn't belong in the monster because they were born human, but they didn't belong in the human because they were monsters.

It was a sad state to be in and instantly I emphasized with Rena.

"I didn't know they were still around." I told her slowly. Rena nodded her head.

"I'm not surprised…after all Hypnos has received an order from the government to stay down low…until the time is right. You see Hypnos went to the government shortly after Youkai Inc disbanded them. They told the politicians all about youkai, and brought others like me in as proof. They made a deal with the government. If they continued to make 'super powered humans'…that's what they call us by the way…the government will give them research funds and a base of operations.

What the government's plan is I think is to wait for a monster slip up and then turn the general public against the youkai, which should be fairly simple. Then that's when the government will take action, rounding up all the youkai and 'slaying the beasts', but in actuality keeping them alive as weapons." Rena told me.

I was shocked beyond belief. I had to tell Jen, I had to warn Youkai Inc. Youkai weren't any worse than humans, sure there was the bad seeds, but they were few and far in between. The general sentiment was to stay hidden…

"I need to tell them." I whispered, standing up only to have Rena pull me down.

"Yes, but there is more." She whispered in a harsh undertone. "I need your help…and it's a bit more personal for me. You and dog boy are the only youkai I've had the chance to contact…well that's not true…you're the only non renegade youkai." Rena told me hurriedly.

"What do you need my help with?" I asked her, wishing she'd get to the point.

"I have two friends, Gill and Terry. Their little boys, about the ages of six or so…the cutest little guys you ever laid your eyes on. Like me, they were implemented with monsters, Gill with a dragon type and Terry with a rabbit type…or was it a dog. Doesn't matter. Anyways, Hypnos is holding them for hostage to keep me under control. I can't leave until they are free as well.

See you and dog boy are real youkai, you'd have no trouble taking out the guards. I would do it myself but they would overpower and outnumber me, and they have Gill and Terry as hostages like I said. So after this job, can you help me free them?" Rena begged. I watched the dancers on the stage.

It was a horrible world Rena had to live in. The best time would to free them now while it seems that we are on a different job. Hypnos would get suspicious if a youkai stayed in an area too long…though we do have family here…but still…

"Tonight. I'll call Takato up and tell him to rest up and we'll go on the raid. You tell us where. In exchange, while we are out, you have to take over our job temporarily watching Rene and finding her assailants." Rena smiled, a relieved look gracing her face.

"No problem, how can I ever thank you?" She asked. I stood up to go use the pay phone to call Takato.

"By working your foxy tail off at Youkai Inc." I told her, my back facing to her before I walked out of the darkened theaters.

Things certainly got a **lot** more interesting.

* * *

Ruki44: Ok first things first, that song Ruki sung was...well...Ruki's song from the show. And I know it seems odd for Rena(mon) to just come out and say HI IM A YOUKAI, but then against was Renamon always straightfoward. Luckily everyone thinks she's insane xD. And the thing with Allison in the beginning...yea...in case you missed it...she's not straight.

Ruki: WHAT?!

Ruki44: Shut it Ruki! Anyways, by any means this ISNT going to be a yuri or yaoi fic, its just that every good anime or manga has the non straight character. In Bleach is Chizuru (and Soi Fon too I bet...) in Naruto its Orchimaru, Kabuto, and I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke was gay either. Though that would put a damper on rebuilding his plan. But I figure hey, if a good anime/manga has it, why can't a fic that's trying to be good have it? Anyways, it's not going to play a major role, its more allusions then anything (like Soi Fong in Bleach...). Also, you may think "Holy crap, the plot just got jumped into" Wrong.

Tetra: What?! You more or less gave the plot away! To stop Hypnos right?! And save Gill and Terry...

Ruki44: Also where you are wrong! This is going to be like the "save Rukia arc" in Bleach, it seems like its the main story, but its really not!

Hinata: Speaking of which Rukia, what is the main story of Bleach?

Rukia: I...don't...know...

Ruki: ....

Tetra: I thought it's surrounding the hoykuku or whatever.

Ruki44: Probably, but things go deeper then Hypnos and government conspiries.

Ruki: Translation: This is the save Rukia arc, I haven't thought of the Save Orihime arc and the rest of the world arc yet.

Ruki44: SHUT UP! Please reivew =3 Makes me feel special!


	3. The Late Night BreakIn!

Ruki44: Well I was aiming to get this out a bit earlier, but the way I started to go was sort of stupid so I changed it.

Ruki: How stupid was it?

Tetra: It still looks stupid.

Ruki: More or less.

Tetra: Surprisingly less. There's violence in this one.

Hinata: Violence is not always the way to go you know...

Ruki: Gasp!

Tetra: How could say such a thing!

Rukia: You're a ninja! You should know better then anyone that violence is the answer to everything.

Ruki44: Except wars...and violence for no good reason. That's retarded.

Ruki: Besides that, but everything else.

Hinata: But...

Rukia: NO BUTS! And you call yourself a ninja...pacifist...

Hinata: How is being a pacifist a bad thing?

Ruki: And you wonder why Naruto doesn't notice you.

Hinata: Takato doesn't know you like him and you're anything but a pacifist.

Ruki: Yea, well, Takato is a retard sometimes. But I guess its better then being like Rukia and Tetra who admit their feelings to themselves but refuse to act on them.

Tetra: Oh right, and you do!

Ruki: Sure I do!

Rukia: I don't think not beating up Takato up for everything but the big stuff counts as acting on your feelings.

Ruki: What! Blasphamy!

Ruki44: Well this is going to take awhile, so I don't own anything ok? Enjoy!

* * *

_The Late Night Break-In! Deterred in the Lab!_

"Fu…"

"Fire truck!" I turned around and looked at my partner with an incredulous look. What the hell does he think he's doing? He caught my glare and grinned sheepishly and proceed to explain in a low whisper.

"Some child might be walking underneath us. We don't need them to learn any new words from magical talking vents neh?" He told me innocently. I scowled and rolled my eyes.

"Teaching them swear words is the least of our problems." I shot back with a hiss.

Rena had showed us the building where Gill and Terry we're being kept hostage. Takato didn't want any unnecessary conflict and **somehow** managed to persuade me to crawl around in these damn vents to avoid everybody, despite the fact we could waltz right in there, beat the living shit out of them, grab Terry and Gill, and waltz right back out.

"Well ok then, what if someone heard you? You do swear pretty loud in a frequent amount when you're mad and or frustrated." Takato told me, changing his tactics. I growled at him. It was true, I was known to have a vulgar mouth. I can say all the swear words in Japanese and in English, as well as some in Spanish. Jenyra told me I had a problem, Juri told me I needed anger management and Takato usually offers me a stress reliever ball.

As I squashed a spider that was crawling next to me, a sudden realization struck me like an epiphany.

"Takato, where exactly are we…" I asked him, my eye beginning to twitch. **Why** did I listen to him?! We could have easily avoided people without resorting to crawling through the ventilation shafts!

"In a vent." Takato replied, his brow furrowing. "Wait a minute…Ruki I know you have a horrible sense of direction but really, this is a bit extreme, even for you. We have a map." He told me with a frown. I scowled. So I got lost on the way to my own house! Everyone is allowed to have their slow days!

"Shut it mutt! I'm saying where are we in a relative position to Gill and Terry's room!" I snapped. Takato was quiet for a moment.

"Dunno." Takato's nonchalant answer made me want to strangle him. "Don't you have the blueprints of the building?" I had forgotten that between the two of us, I was the only intelligent one. I sighed and pulled the blueprints out.

"Blueprints show the levels of the buildings and the rooms including hidey holes. Now, where on here do you see the ventilation system layout in respect the rest of the building?" I asked him as I pointed out hallways, floors, and rooms. Takato studied it over before realization crossed his face.

"No…" He said slowly before looking up at me. "So we're lost, now what do we do?" I growled. He was the one that got us lost in the first place and now he doesn't know what to do? Dumb mutt…

"What we need to do is get out of the vents and into the hallway. If we run across any guards or what not, we beat them up before they can sound the alarm. Do anything necessary that doesn't involve killing them so they can't sound the alarm. Once they're knocked out, throw them into the nearest room. The longer it takes for them to figure out we're here, the better." I instructed him after thinking it over.

Takato nodded and I scanned up and down the vent looking for a shaft of light, before I spotted one a few feet from where I was.

"Come on, there's a vent shaft ahead. Let's get out of here and go rescue Gill and Terry." I told him, waving my hand, indicating him to follow me, as I moved carefully down the vent, making sure that I didn't make any noise.

Once both Takato and I were at the vent, I scanned the area what I could see.

"It looks clear, you smell anything?" I whispered. Takato shook his head.

"Nothing in this immediate area." Takato confirmed. I nodded my head and closed my eyes, placing my hands over the vent. "Ruki, what are you doing?" Takato asked me. I growled. Moron, didn't he see I was trying to concentrate?!

"Magic. As you know, vampires excel in the speed, strength, attack and defense field on terms of normal humans with one being more powerful than the others, mine being speed. What you probably don't know is that besides their main attribute, they fall behind other monsters in the field they don't specialize in. So they have another power that was thought to be limited only to witches, magic.

Vampire magic isn't like the witch magic that you see in novels such as _Harry Potter_ however. It is based upon the elements and the vampire's nature. Vampire's who have sold their soul have dark magic. A cold hearted vampire might have ice magic and one that is adapt to nature, plant, wind, earth or something along the lines of that.

My element is fire. Fire element vampires are the most passionate in the vampire world meaning we let our feelings control us. Usually vampires that have fire attributes are half vampires such as myself or a vampire who has brought up as a human. Vampires as a general rule don't have a wide range of emotions like humans do.

I'm going to use my fire magic to melt this grate so we can slip in without making a racket. However, magic takes a lot of energy and since I'm not at 100%, I have to concentrate so I don't overdo it and waste my strength needlessly." I explained to Takato as I concentrated again.

I cleared my mind and breathed out. What I left out is that magic is taxing to a vampire, that's why many monsters don't know that vampires have magic in their arsenal. If you want to call it magic. Vampire magic is more of an energy release in a form of an element. Since it's their energy, they get tired easier when using it. If a vampire uses too much magic in one go, they can die. Their bodies burn out in an attempt to find fuel for the magic. It's a very painful way to die, and to avoid that scenario, vampires train up their physical strength so they don't have to rely on magic.

I breathed in and felt a warm feeling rushing to my hands. I opened my eyes as I held my breath and grabbed on to the bars on the vent. I breathed out and pushed the heat that had built up in my hands on the bars, effectively melting them.

"Nice Ruki!" Takato exclaimed as we both jumped down into the hallway below, neither of us making a sound. I smirked as I stood up.

"Thanks. Come on, let's get out of the open." I told him as I ducked swiftly into a corner as I carefully got out the blueprints and frowned. I had absolutely no idea of where we were. I looked around carefully before turning to Takato.

"Takato, see if you can find any notable smells that will tell us our location." I whispered to him. Takato nodded and began to sniff the air exactly the way a dog does before he stopped and started to drool.

"Food, right above us." I sweatdropped as I reached in my pocket and dug out a Kleenex and handed it to him. At least I could figure out rather easily where we were now.

"You're slobbering all over yourself." I told him as I checked the blueprints. If the cafeteria was right above us that would mean we were… "In the lab wing." I groaned as I folded up the map. Takato looked at me confused and he wiped all the drool off himself.

"But isn't that a good thing? We're on the same floor as they are and if I'm reading these blueprint rights, they should be in the hall off the lab wing." I shook my head with a grimace.

"If they were retards, yes. But scientist are generally smart and crazy, as you can see on TV and video games. Plus it'll take all our cunning to walk past a door unnoticed and even more to defeat them all if they happen to see us. They tend to travel in packs." I explained. Takato nodded his head with a frown.

"Gotcha, but what are we going to do? If one of them see's us, we can't stop all of them before they raise the alarm." Takato sighed as he peered down the hallway. I scratched my head thoughtfully.

"What we need to do is outsmart them." I decided finally. Takato raised his eyebrow.

"But their scientists…their smart. Geniuses. They like math! How can we outsmart them?" He asked me, his panic obviously rising. I smirked, feeling happy I watch too much TV for my own good.

"By being complete idiots of course!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"…Is…this what you meant…by being complete idiots?" Takato asked me slowly as he fidgeted in the new clothes that we had…borrowed from the cleaning closet. I nodded.

"Well think about it. The most cliché thing is for an intruder to walk in as a janitor, somebody that nobody pays attention too. So of course you would think that they would pay attention to the janitors. But since that's so cliché and nobody really does that in real life, they ignore the janitors allowing us to walk in and walk out unnoticed. No unnecessary conflict and nobody will know what the hell happened when we they realize Terry and Gill are missing. It's a win-win situation here!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist.

Takato sighed and he pushed the cleaning cart forward.

"They broke the mold when they created you." He muttered. I grinned and shrugged.

"Your just jealous that I thought of this first." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh but of course…" He stopped suddenly and his eyes narrowed. "Damn the lab wing, I hate cleaning this place…" Takato suddenly muttered and I was momentarily confused why until I saw a white coat walking toward us. A scientist, must be getting his hourly dose of coffee so he can stay up to do kami knows what.

"Hey man, at least we get paid. Now shut it and do your job." I growled at him, hoping I sounded like a janitor as I played along. I never met one really before, a janitor I mean, so I don't know how they talk. We must have been either invisible or pretty damn good actors because the white coat person just walked by us without throwing us a glance. That was easy.

Takato and I caught the others glance. He was thinking the exact same thing I was. With a nod, we rolled our trolleys down the hall. We could actually make it! Let's hear it for too much television!

"Hey you there!" I felt my body heat up and my heart skip a beat, but I kept my face impassive as I turned around to see a scientist poking his head out of one of the doors.

"Yea?" I drawled slightly. "What do you want?" The scientist scowled.

"Impertinent simpleton." He muttered under his breath. "This rooms needs to be cleaned now. We miscalculated and the substance we were creating was thrown all about the room. Luckily it was a .000001 percent margin error, or else this whole wing, if not the building would have been destroyed." Stuck up bastard. Takato noticed that it was taking all my will power not to strangle the guy for talking down on us.

"Right away boss! Show us this spill and we'll clean it up real fast, yea!" Takato quickly said cheerfully. The scientist nodded.

"Good, come inside." And with that he made a sweeping motion and swept us into the room. I wheeled the trolley into the room only to feel the cold butt of a gun being pressed to my head. Well damn, it seems they caught on to us. Bastards.

"That was an interesting plan you had there, sneaking in as janitors. That would have probably worked at a lesser building with more simpleton beings in the workplace. However, here there is nothing but the best of the best so going for the obvious cliché way to break into a building will not work here. See, here we think of everything." The scientist drawled as he removed the safety pin from the gun. I smirked. They thought of everything huh?

"You think of everything huh? Well I know Kung Fu, Karate, and four other dangerous words." I wisecracked. The scientist paused for a moment, obviously trying to figure out what I just said had to do with anything. I took opportunity of that moment to spin around and do a roundhouse kick to the bastard's face, making him drop the gun, which I immediately kicked to Takato. He picked it up and turned the weapon on its previous owner.

"I'm also a master at Kung Fu, Karate, and the four other dangerous words. So I guess you didn't think of everything." I smirked as I walked toward him, Takato following me, his gun still trained on the scientist.

"What are you here for." The scientist demanded. I crouched down and grinned wider, showing my canines.

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out." And with that I punched the guy hard in the face, making him instantly unconscious. Scientists have a low tolerance for pain. I stood back up and turned to Takato.

"Wipe your prints off of it. Make sure only his prints can be found on the gun. They'll probably check it to see who broke in, so we have to make sure we leave nothing behind which they can link us here." I instructed Takato. Takato sighed as he began to wipe of his prints off the handle before putting it in the guy's hand and then wiping the remaining prints off.

"This is feeling more like a cover up for a murder then a simple break in and kidnapping." He grumbled as he stepped back, admiring his handy work.

"Break in and rescuing." I corrected him as I started walking briskly down the hall as he followed. "Now where are those little buggers…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After getting lost thirteen times before realizing that we should have taken a left instead of a right two hallways or so ago we finally reached Gill and Terry's jail cell…if it was to be called that.

Takato and I stood staring inside the spacious room that had toys, games, and what not thrown all across the floor with a TV in the back corner. For a place of confinement, it was pretty nice. The two little boys, no doubt Gill and Terry we're staring at us, confused expressions etched on their faces.

One boy had red hair (mine for the record is orange, not red) with golden eyes and had a black triangle across his nose that was pointing down that stopped right before his mouth. On the either sides of the bigger black triangle were two smaller triangles pointing up on his cheeks. He was wearing a red hoodie with a black hazard sign on it along with red pants. He was shoeless.

The other boy had soft green hair with gray eyes that sort of reminded me of Jen's eyes. He was wearing a stripped green and white shirt with white pants and brown sandals. Takato was the first one to speak up.

"Are you Gill and Terry?" he asked, looking between the two of them. The red haired boy nodded his head furiously.

"Yea! I'm Gillmon, and that's Terriermon!" He said happily as he gave a toothy smile. I raised my eyebrow. Gillmon and Terriermon? The other boy-Terry, sighed.

"He calls himself Gillmon and me Terriermon because the people in the white coats says we are monsters. Apparently he's a dragon monster and I'm a dog…or was it a rabbit…monster. Anyways, why are you here in this god forsaken place?" Terry explained.

"Rena asked us to come and get you guys. She would come herself, but she said she would probably get killed before she got anywhere near you guys." I explained to them both, not bothering beating around facts. They were going to ask anyways. Gill seemed to brighten up even more, if that was possible, at this.

"Renamon asked you to come? Renamon is safe?! Gillmon is happy!" And to prove just that, the little tyke started dancing around. Terry however, obviously being smarter than the average six year old frowned a bit.

"Rena is a monster just like us, why would she ask two humans to come and rescue us…" I rolled my eyes and picked Terry up as Takato picked up the still dancing Gill.

"Whoever said we were humans?" I asked the boy with a smile.

"I see, so that's how you managed to get in here so easily, well played. We thought that Rena might come back for these two little brats so we laid a little trap that would let us know when Rena or whoever she sent came." I whirled around to see another scientist with a much bigger gun blocking our doorway.

"Trap?" Takato growled. "I didn't hear anything go off." The scientist laughed at this.

"And let you know that you had walked right into one? I think not. Look above you, see that red light? That red light lets us know whenever the door is opened down in the labs." I looked up and saw the red light shining down mockingly at us.

"Crap." I growled as I moved Terry to my back as Takato did the same with Gill. The scientist chuckled before cocking his gun.

"Crap is right. Now this might seem like an ordinary large gun to you, but in reality its bullets are made for the sole purpose of killing monsters such as yourselves." He raised the gun so that it's crosshairs were fixed on me. "And you're the field test. Good bye, and good riddance." And with that, he fired.

* * *

Ruki: Holy crap a cliffhanger?! That doesn't suck?!

Tetra: Mark down that as number 2!

Rukia: What's the first one?

Hinata: The prolouge to Hylian Phoniex.

Rukia: Isn't that story where Ruki44 has only an idea for ending for and is writing in a vain effort to make sense of everything and horribly failing and is currently on the biggest writer's block in the world on?

Tetra: The very one.

Ruki: Wow...pathetic...

Ruki44: -.-;; Shut it. Anyways, I noticed I'm doing a damn good job of totally avoiding the Twilight view on vampires.

Hinata: What does that have to do with anything? And why does it even matter.

Ruki44: I am NOT going to do what everyone else is doing in vampire fan fics right now and totally steal elements of Twilight.

Ruki: I thought you liked Twilight.

Ruki44: I do, I don't want to steal her ideas. Now whenever I come across a fic the main vampire can read minds just like Edward and can sparkle or something from Twilight. It's sort of annoying.

Tetra: **_checks other different stories about vampires_** You're doing a pretty good job of avoiding other stories too it seems. I know Ruki is a half vampire, and you already touched up a bit on the blood issue, but you should probably go deeper into that if you want to be totally different from any other vampire fic or story.

Ruki44: Yea I know.

Ruki: But let me ask you one thing, why fire? That's Tetra's element! You established that in Hylian Phoniex!

Tetra: Besides shamelessly plugging Hylian Phoniex twice...no wait three times, Ruki is right. What gives?

Ruki44: I explained that in this chapter. Ruki has a firey personality type, so she gets fire magic.

Rukia: What kind of magic type am I?

Ruki44: Snow.

Rukia: WTF, that's my Zamptato's ability, your not going to even think of something else?!

Ruki44: No.

Hinata: So I'm supposing I'm water?

Ruki44: Yup.

Hinata: Knew it.

Ruki44: Well hope that was interesting. Tell me what you think, ok?


	4. Dreams and Explanations

Ruki44: Wow...record update.

Ruki: Wow you must be really bored or something...

Ruki44: Actually I think I'm on a roll. I really didn't know what I was going to do after that last cliffhanger...

Tetra: The one you made so the story would be less sucky?

Ruki44: Yes! Cliche I know, but I don't care. Trust me, it was going to be worse...a hell lot worse. But anyways, I had like this I dunno...

Hinata: Emphinany?

Rukia: Sudden burst ideas?

Ruki44: Why not. And this came. Oh and the first part...if it doesn't make sense. Don't worry, you won't get it. But it does play an important roll...ish...later...

Rukia: Translation, I'll make it make sense as soon as it makes sense to me.

Ruki44: No editorials!

Tetra: Translation, **** you.

Ruki44: Stop it!

Ruki: Translation, I'm going to kill you in your sleep.

Ruki44: You guys all suck. Anyways, I don't own anything...except Rene...but who really cares?

* * *

_Dreams and Explanations_

White…did I already enter the tunnel? I've heard so many times not to enter the light…because once you do…you can never return. I wonder when I'll see the river Stynx…and will there be anyone to accept me on the other side. Or will I be condemned for being a monster like I am back in the world of the living…

The whiteness began to disappear…knew that wasn't going to last. I wondered if I will be cast deep into Hades or will they allow me an attempt to cross the river…

Wait a minute…I know this place…this is where I grew up…and that's my old house! I walked up the walk way. Was there someone I was supposed to meet here? Someone to guide me into the afterlife? Who could it be…Mom and Grandma are still alive and kicking…and Grandpa died before I was born. Maybe him…family is family after all.

But I wonder if is like Grandma and accepts that his granddaughter is a monster…

I shook my head. No negative thoughts! Even if they hate my guts, family is family! With that in mind I walked up to the door and was about to turn the handle when the door opened and I was standing face to face with a woman with a large belly. I stumbled back and fell on the pavement. She had blonde curly hair and Amherst eyes that I would recognize anywhere. They were my eyes. They were grandma's...and mom's eyes.

"Mom…" I whispered. What was going on? Mom was alive…wasn't she? I mean the last time I heard from her was six months ago…WAIT A MINUTE! WHY THE HELL WAS SHE FAT, MOM WAS A SUPERMODEL, SHE'S ANYTHING BUT FAT!

"Honey come **on!**" Mom (I think) whined, stomping her foot childishly on the ground, a pout forming on her lips. There was laughter from inside and a man walked out and I found my breath hitch.

"Dad? What are you doing here with Mom? Dad?!" I gasped as scooted back from my parents. That man…he matched everything of the broken memories I had of Dad. Wild and unkempt hair that looked like it was on fire, just like mine. Pale skin, but rather dark for a vampire, and when he smiled, his long canines sparkled in the sunlight. The only vampire to show his canine's and not get people to flinch. In fact nobody really noticed that his were abnormally larger than normal. Quite an accomplishment really…

The man chuckled as he pushed some hair from his face only to for it to fall back right where it was.

"Sorry Rukimo, I was just putting some sun screen on." Then under his breath he added, "Lots and lots of sunscreen." Rukimo…so it was mom… Mom frowned a bit at this.

"We can wait until dusk…we don't have to go right now." She said slowly, biting her lip as she did so. The man laughed as he walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Honey, don't worry about me. You wanted to go the festival really badly and I'm going to be damned if I'm the one who ruins your fun." He told her with a smile then put a hand on her stomach. "And the kid isn't giving you a hassle today. I'm its father, I should be setting a good example." He laughed before taking his hand off its stomach. Mom giggled.

"Oh Takeru…" She giggled as she grabbed his hand. My world stopped then and there. Takeru was the name of my father. So this man…was my dad…just like I thought. The man who suddenly disappeared out of my life when I was just five years old…breaking my whole world into pieces.

I grabbed my head, digging my fingernails into my sculp. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I howled out into the air.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My eyes shot open. A dream...? But it was too real to be simply a dream… I held my head, confusing swirling around in it…which was quickly broken by a loud yell.

"Ruki!" I was soon enveloped in a pair of arms, squeezing me rather tightly. I didn't even have to look to see who it was. "You're all right! You were lying there on the floor not moving and…" Takato sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry…it's because of my selfish request that you almost died. Please find it in your heart to forgive me." I looked over to see Rena, Jen, and Juri standing in the corner…WAIT A MINUTE! WHY THE HELL WERE JEN AND JURI DOING HERE.

"I'm fine and that's all that matters…where's Gill and Terry?" I asked, trying to talk myself that Jen and Juri where there due to a near death experience. However that went out the window when Jen smirked at me and walked toward my bed and **attempted** to pry the still crying Takato off me. Key word, attempted. Takato is very stubborn when he's being emotional.

"In the other room, sleeping. When you hit the floor, according to the little guys, Takato lost it and transformed into a werewolf and then proceeded to rip the guy to shreds. He then was able to get you, Gill and Terry out of there. I think the sight of you lying there on your death bed was the only thing that kept him from going completely feral." Jen explained as he continued to pull on the still crying Takato.

"Speaking of death bed…that bullet according to the scientist who shot me was designed especially for monsters. How come I'm not dead?" I asked confused. That's when Juri decided to pick up the explanation.

"Exactly, it was designed to kill **monsters**. It's completely harmless to **humans**. The bullet acted as more as a really deadly tranquilizer to you because you are only half monster. The human blood in you stopped it from killing you. If it had been fired at Takato for example, it would have killed him in less than a second. What they weren't counting on was for a sane hybrid." Juri explained. I raised my eyebrow. Sane hybrid? What did that mean?

"What do you mean sane hybrid?" I asked with a frown as Jen finally managed to pry Takato off me and now was trying to drag him out of the room.

"Monster blood and human blood together is very unstable." Rena stated suddenly. I looked over to her in confusion as she continued on. "Monster blood, depending on the monster, is very different then humans. Monsters, like everything else, have genes and chromosomes. As you know humans have 46 chromosomes. Vampires, werewolves, succubus and witches are the only monster that have 46 chromosomes as well, that's why they look so human. Also, that is the reason why their offspring has their mind about them." Science was incorporated into the supernatural world too? Where can a person turn to get out of the clutches of science!

"Exactly!" Jen piped in and I noticed that Juri too had joined the struggle to get Takato out of the room. "That's why half demons are hard to find since many of them are killed upon birth. They are usually deformed and left to grow up, will go on a murderous rampage because they cannot keep their human mind and emotions separate from their feral monster instincts."

"If that's the case, what about you Rena?" I asked frowning a bit as I fixed my attention toward the kitsune who was watching the spectacle Takato was making with a frown. She looked up at me and scratched her nose thoughtfully.

"I was born human and was taken away from my parents while I still was in the hospital. From there I was given the soul of a kitsune spirit as well its DNA. So I have two spirits inside my body, my own and the spirit of a kitsune. When our two spirits interact with each, the kitsune DNA reacts inside of me allowing me to change into a humanoid fox…" Rena said finally. I sweatdropped.

"You have no clue why it worked for you, do you?" I questioned her. Rena coughed and looked away. I knew it. I closed my eyes and sighed. The minute I wake up from a near death experience and I have to take all this unnecessary explanations in. Why couldn't they just leave it at that I was half human…why did I even have to question the sane hybrid part. Damn you curiosity!

I watched as Juri and Jen finally managed to pull Takato out of my room and I could hear his loud protests get softer as they no doubt dragged him down the hall. Rena chuckled and I looked back over to where she was and she caught my eye and smiled and walked toward me, pulling up a chair and sat in it.

"He only left your side to go to the bathroom. He ate and slept in here." She told me softly before she looked down at her hands. "I asked Takato for your boss' phone number. Jenyra Lee right? I thought it would be best if he knew that you were in the condition that you were in…I didn't expect him to come down here and I certainly didn't expect the witch girl, Juri Katou was it, to come with him. Anyways, it's my fault that you almost died. I know I'm being totally selfish, but please forgive me…I didn't know that such a weapon was in there…if I had…" I began to laugh, cutting her off her apology.

"I said don't worry about it. Anyways, I invent new ways to kill myself all the time. This isn't my first trip to the hospital. Anyways, it's those damn scientists fault if anyone is to blame. They invented the damn gun and they almost tried to kill me. So stop beating yourself up will you?" I told her with a grin. Rena looked at me with wide eyes before she too began to laugh and cry at the same time.

"You are a very kind person." She said finally and I laughed at this.

"I don't know about that, but I'll take the compliment anyways." I told her with a smile. Rena smiled at me.

"It's true, whether you believe it or not. I'm not the only one to see it…Takato…Jen…Juri…Gill and Terry already sort of worship you. And you can believe me or not at this, but I think your…our classmates can see it too. I know for a fact a couple of them can see your cold façade." Classmates…CRAP, RENE!

"Crap! I forgot, the assignment, and I've been out for how long…" This was not good, not good at all!

"Calm down! Everything's covered, rather simply too I might add. You got hit by a car and hit your head and went into a coma. And you've only been out for three days so relax." Oh…that does cover everything nicely, a comatose person can wake up at any time…HOLD ON A MINUTE!

"How the hell does that cover for the shot wound! And speaking of which, why don't I have a gaping hole somewhere in my body right now!" I demanded. Rena leaned back with a thoughtful frown.

"I don't understand the whole thing myself, but apparently the bullet was not a bullet in a physical object. It was more of a compacted energy release designed to enter the youkai and upon meeting with a supernatural form of energy, explode and make the youkai's energy react in a chain reaction to stop the foreign form of energy.

In theory, it should take all the youkai's energy, and hence their life force, to stop it. So in an effort to stop the bullet from killing it, the body kills itself. However your life force isn't based solely on supernatural energy, you have human blood ruining through your veins, which was enough to keep you alive.

However, as you are now, you have no powers of a vampire. You are as weak as the rest of the human race. Your power will slowly return itself in time, but you will not be at even quarter strength by the time this month ends. It's quite possible it could take a year to get all your vampire powers back." Rena told me solemnly. A year! I don't have a year, and what about my assignment!

"I don't have a year to regain my vampire powers!" I cried out hitting my hand against the bed rail. A year, even if I didn't have the assignment or other Youkai Inc work to do, I highly doubt I could last a whole year without my powers. I would be weak and I couldn't stand that, couldn't live with that.

"You could get your powers back faster." Jen's voice came from the doorway. Rena's head snapped around and I widened my eyes. He walked in my room, shutting the door behind him and locking it. I watched as he walked toward my bed and he stopped next to Rena as he stared at me right in the eyes.

"What do you mean, I could get my powers back faster?" I demanded, my mouth getting very dry as my heart beat uncomfortably fast. Jen stared at me and as I looked unwaveringly into his gray eyes I had the sudden sense of the day we first met. The fear I felt at facing somebody who knew what I was and didn't even flinch.

"As you know, vampires drink blood, but unlike the fairy tales, they don't need it to survive. They can survive on human food. You are the perfect example of this. No…vampires drink blood because they need the energy to do their magic. Seduction, transformation, flying... this all takes energy. Energy they cannot regain on their own since they are among the living dead.

But humans and animals can replenish energy they lose. The most direct way to get the energy is through the blood stream. The reason you can regain your powers naturally is because you are living, in short a living vampire. However you lost all your vampire energy like Rena said, so naturally it will take you awhile to regain it on your own. But if you take energy from other beings in moderate amounts, you should regain all your powers by this week's end." Jen told me.

"So…you're saying I need to drink some blood? That's all?" I asked slowly. If I just needed blood, that shouldn't be too hard, just eat a hell of lot of raw food…and if I'm really desperate a blood bank or something… Jen gave a quick dry chuckle.

"I know the way you think Ruki. No, the blood has to be fresh. Raw meat or blood from a blood bank will not suffice. There is no energy left in there. You will have to drink the blood from a living being." My breath hitched in my throat.

"You're kidding me right Jen! I can't do that! You know that! I'm not going to hurt somebody purposely…" I cried out before Jen stopped me with a cold glare.

"I never said you had a choice in the matter. We need your powers as a vampire now. Takato and Rena informed me of Hypnos and their plans.

Also there is the matter of Rene. Since you were incapacitated and Takato refused to leave your side for one moment, I had Rena and Juri temporally take over your job. According to their reports I have come to the conclusion that whoever is stalking her is not merely a rouge youkai, but collective group working under the direction of one person.

We cannot afford to send for back up since it would alert whoever is doing this we are on to them. So I need everyone able to work on this, including you." And with that he turned and walked out the door and unlocked it, walking out, shutting it with a slam. Hot frustrated tears began to roll down my face.

"Damn it!" I growled, clenching the bed sheets so hard my knuckles turned white. The thought of sticking my fangs into another person and stealing their energy and causing them pain sickened me to no end. The fact that Jen who always sympathized with me and understood the fact that I never sucked a human's blood was the only link I had left to humanity was telling me to break that link. The fact that I didn't have a choice in the matter, the fact there was nothing I could do about it…it frustrated me to no end.

I leaned back my head and the hot salty tears were falling faster as I closed my eyes.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

Ruki44: Damn I'm getting good at cliffies! **_evil laugh_**

Ruki: How is that a good cliffhanger...

Tetra: Let her have her moment...

Hinata: Well at least it leaves people sort of on edge.

Rukia: How so, she's going to have to drink people's blood! Everyone knows that, how the hell is that on edge?!

Ruki: Whose blood I drink I guess...wow that sounded so wrong...

Tetra: Or if Ruki murders Jen in his sleep and not drink any blood at all.

Ruki: I like that plan.

Hinata: But in the story you hate causing pain to people...

Ruki: In the story being the keyword.

Ruki44: Well lets stop giving her ideas how to get rid of Jen ok...anyways review people. Everything but flames are welcome!

Rukia: Because people who flame are no life losers who have nothing better to do on their hands to attack other peoples work even if it does suck!

Ruki44: Exactly...HEY WAIT A MINUTE!

Hinata: Note, there have been no flamers so far, please keep it that way.

Ruki: Yea, don't make us unleaseh Hinata carnage mode on your sorry asses!

Hinata: What? Hinata carnage mode? What's that?

Tetra: NOTHING! QUICK RUKI44 END IT, BEFORE SHE LEARNS ABOUT THE BUNKERS!

Hinata: What the hel-


	5. A New Turn of Events

Ruki44: Yo I'm back and I'm not going to lie...writting this chapter was a bitch.

Ruki: Why is that? Because you had to think?

Ruki44: Yes! I needed to come up with logical explanations for vampires that totally avoids all thoughts of vampire actions, especially those brought up by Twilight.

Tetra: You mean the one out of the four attributes and the energy-magic explanations weren't enough for powers?

Rukia: All good stories are WAY more complex then they need to be. You have people be like oh yea that makes sense...

Hinata: One major flaw, Ruki44 just makes it up as she goes along.

Ruki44: And do a pretty damn good job I might add. Anyways to answer your question Tetra, that just covers the powers...so far...possibly. I had to go into about the blood issue.

Ruki: Yea that is a pretty big issue. You managed to cover most of the strengths and weaknesses in the first chapter somewhat. You might want to bullshit some of those into greater detail later.

Ruki44: Maybe. Anyways, here's something you might like Ruki. I was trying to see what your name means because it was bothering me...I didn't find it...but I did find your dub name, Rika. It means Eternal Ruler.

Ruki: That is so fitting!

Tetra: Too bad your real name is Ruki, not Rika.

Ruki: So?

Hinata: You were the only person here that has a dub name. Your real name is Ruki.

Rukia: Speaking of which, what does my name mean?

Ruki44: I dunno. I know Tetra means four and is a type of tropical fish and that Hinata means sunshine or something happy go lucky like that.

Rukia: And you didn't bother finding out my name?

Ruki44: Nope!

Rukia: You suck.

Ruki44: Yea I know, anyways I don't own anything Digimon Tamers because if I did, it would be Rukato and would last longer then 51 episodes and there wouldn't be such crappy puns in there. I also don't own Bleach because *spoiler spoiler spoiler* that is just freaking retarded, I don't own Naruto though I have no qualms about that at the moment as long as Hinata stays with us...and I don't own Legend of Zelda or else there would be an anime that didn't suck by now, Link and Tetra and Link and Zelda (Tetra is Zelda's DESCENDENT for those who want to argue they are the same person. You aren't your relatives are you?) would be together right now and I wouldn't be crying right now at the looks of the new Zelda game Spirt Tracks. A train, really? A train.

* * *

_A New Turn of Events_

I had escaped the confines of my room and I was sitting up on the roof of the hospital. I had tested myself to see if I could use any of my vampire powers. I couldn't. I had learned however that I was an extremely athletic human. I had perfect vision and my hearing wasn't damaged at all. I was probably one of, if not, healthiest humans alive.

I sighed as I thought back to Jen's words…of his command, to drink human blood. I sighed as I watched the clouds move lazily by and I began to wonder if there were any other choices out there. I pulled my legs closer to my body, feeling glad I had switched out of my hospital gown into some street clothes.

I watched a cloud that looked like a heart and racked my brain for any other choices I possibly could have. Of course there was one…I could just simply leave. Disappear, I would leave Youkai Inc. and go to another city, another region, another country. I could blend in with the crowd, waiting for my vampire powers to come back on their own, but never doing anything to make anyone suspect that I was anything but human. Never return and live the rest of my life there and die. Alone and isolated…I wasn't exactly the friendliest person around. But that was better than hurting someone else.

With a frustrated growl I laid back on the concrete roof. Who was I kidding? I wasn't brave enough to turn my back on my family, on my friends to live a new life somewhere. But my heart wasn't strong enough to get over the fact that I needed to hurt someone so I could continue to protect them from the shadows. I was at a crossroad and I couldn't decide which way to turn.

"Hey, I thought I might find you up here." Of course he would come looking for me. He truly was like a dog, blindly loyal. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Takato sit down next to me, putting a juice box next to me as he opened another one and proceed to drink out of it. "Wanna talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?" I sighed as I rolled over so my back was facing him. I heard him take a long sip out of his juice box before he answered me.

"You know what I mean. What are you going to do?" I sighed as curled up in a little ball. What **am** I going to do?

"…I don't know." I whispered. "I know I'm needed for this case and all…but…the thought of me hurting someone…and it's going to have to be more the one…it's just unbearable…" I admitted, my voice cracking a bit. Another reason I couldn't just up and leave. I couldn't leave Takato, my best friend and partner to fend for himself. I'm not a scumbag to leave someone to fend for themself.

"You want my opinion?" Takato asked me and I smiled a bit as I rolled over so that I was facing him. He was wearing his goggles around his neck, his favorite worn out blue hoodie tied around his waist as he sat watched the clouds barefooted in his white tee shirt and grey sweatpants.

"Do enlighten me." I replied, slightly amused. Takato had the talent of lessening my inner turmoil with his simple and rather naïve nature. But sometimes he has great insight, seeing things from a perspective nobody else can see.

"I know that you feel that the only thing that keeps you to your human side is the fact that you never drunk anybody's blood. I'm going to be completely honest with you. You could drink all the blood you want and still hang on to the human side that you hold so dear to you.

I don't know in all honesty what a human feels. While it is true that werewolves are one of the four monster families that are can identify easiest with humans, it isn't the same as being one. True, when we are born we are born in our human form and we live in our human form and that we feel human emotions and other thing that other monsters cannot. But despite this, we are not humans, so I cannot fully grasp the human mind.

But you can. You feel what they feel, you can understand their train of thought and why they do the things they do. You have their mysterious power that makes them able to survive against all the odds…that against all the odds, you have the ability to come out on top. You are easily swayed by your emotions. Your desire to protect allows you to gain strength that **should** be beyond you. Your fury causes great destruction.

You're described as a vampire with a human heart. What you really are is a human with vampire powers. So I think that you drinking blood would simply make you a bit more of a vampire I suppose. I don't think you lose any humanity at all. Anyways, there are humans that drink blood aren't there?"

Takato said slowly as he finished his rather impressive speech. A small smile graced my lips, he had done it again. I was feeling much better than I was earlier. But I still didn't want to drink anybody's blood.

"Only humans hoping they can become vampires or think they are vampires do that. Either that they belong in a cult. Not exactly the highlight of society." I told him with a slight chuckle. Takato shrugged before turning to face me.

"Does it matter? And I was thinking about another thing too." I raised my eyebrow. There was more?

"You've been doing a lot of thinking haven't you?" I asked him, before gave a dramatic sigh. "Oh well. Anyways, what have you thought of?" I asked him curious. Granted most of his ideas were rather retarded…but sometimes he really came through. Takato blushed a little bit and dropped his eyes to the ground as he scratched his cheek near his eye.

"I was thinking about the whole partner chain thing. Energy is supposed to be shared between us right? But right now, it isn't. I think the reason for this is that you have no energy to share…well no youkai energy.

What I was thinking is that you could drink some of **my **blood and that would stimulate your youkai energy. That's when the link between us will kick in. Energy will start to be shared between us, and since my blood will be inside of you, it might quicken the effect. If my theory is correct, you should have your full powers back at the end of the week and you will only have drunken my blood." Takato finished all in one breath. The full impact of what he just said took a few minute to penetrate to my brain, but when it did, I did the only sane reaction.

I laughed.

I laughed so hard that I was crying. Hot tears were rolling down my cheeks and I felt a million emotions rush through my body all at once. Disbelief, humor, gratitude…and relief. Takato watched me have a laughing fit with a small frown on his face. After a bit I was able to calm down enough to talk so that I would be understood.

"You really think that would be able to work? What if your dog blood doesn't suite well with me?" I asked him with a small smile. When Takato didn't answer me I chuckled and looked up to the sky. It was such a nice day. "I appreciate the gesture and your kind words and everything. If only my life was at risk and you were in no danger at all, and you wouldn't be in any danger at all and pain I would do it without a second's hesitation.

But here's something I bet you didn't know. When a vampire bites somebody, have you ever wondered why they don't try to break free? Having your blood forcefully taken from you is not a pleasant experience, it's not like donating your blood where one prick and it's all over and your arm is sore for the rest of the day.

In order to keep the said victim to stay still, we mix our own blood with special enzymes that make the person unable to move. Like a deer caught in headlights I guess the best explanation. The deer knows it's going to get hit yet it doesn't move even though it would be better for everyone if it did. Now this is where the problem comes in.

People sometimes reject our blood…or the enzymes that we mix with them. Their immunity system is too good for their own good. Also monsters have developed a special immunity against it, one of the weird chromosome things that separate monsters from humans.

Now with the humans with the good immune system, the enzyme doesn't affect them and the feeding vampire has to take more…drastic measures so they can feed. Vampires prefer to drink the blood of live humans, Jen's explanation of vampires taking the energy from those who they feed off of explain that. However when a vampire feeds on monsters…things gets tricky.

A monster can defend themselves from a vampire…and that's where things get tricky. A vampire is prideful and once it has its taste of something it wants to…acquire, it will stop at nothing to get it. But it's hard to feed on a struggling being and a vampire can't easily knock a monster out, especially when famished and low on power. So the vampire relies on anything to get the upper hand. Dirty tricks are used commonly; pride is usually thrown out of the window at this point. Seduction is a common one, especially among females.

Well…I really don't know what happens except its bad and should be avoided at all costs. I'm doing this for your own safety Takato." I explained before standing up, shoving my hands in my pocket. I started to walk to the door that led me off the roof but what Takato said next stopped me in my tracks.

"I think you're just being selfish." I turned around slightly to see his messy brown hair swaying a bit in the wind. He didn't even turn to look at me. "You're afraid of hurting people. You reject people who try to help you because you are afraid you'll hurt them too. In all honesty I don't care if you sucking blood out of me hurts like hell or not.

You're so wrapped up in these feelings you don't pause to think of those around you. Let **me** be selfish Ruki…let me help you."

I stood in shock, my fiery red hair gently blowing in the breeze. I licked my lips and shifted my gaze downwards. I knew I was being selfish but still…

"I…don't want anybody…to get hurt…" I said softly, making the same argument I've been making since I could remember. I heard Takato get up and I didn't bother to move as I heard him approach me. His footsteps stopped right behind me.

"Physical wounds heal Ruki. Emotional wounds may never heal, leaving ugly scars on the heart until the person dies and if that wound is still bleeding, they won't be able to move on and they suffer for all eternity. You know that…you've seen the souls of those who can't move on.

Please Ruki…your hurting…and you hurting makes me hurt. Let me help you. We're friends aren't we? Listen I know you still are uneasy about the whole friend thing…but that's what friends do. We help each other whether the other person wants it or not.

That day you became my partner…you saved me and Juri…and almost died in the process if Juri hadn't used her magic to save you and then made us partners so your powers would be able to be restored so you could fight and defend yourself. You didn't spare a moment when you made that decision to save us. It was second nature to you.

What I'm saying is that just as it was second nature for you to save Juri and I, it is second nature for me to save you." I felt Takato firm hands on my shoulders and I forced to turn around and face him. "Let me help you Ruki. You don't have a choice either way, wouldn't you rather drink the blood of a friend who is willingly letting you do so then a stranger you never met before?"

The hot tears threatened to spill out of my eyes and I bit my lip. He had a point. I didn't have a choice in the matter which way I turned. My shoulders sagged in defeat. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it…there was no way of getting around it.

"All right you win." I said softly looking up into his crimson eyes. I couldn't help but note how ironic this was. Here I was the vampire and he was the one with the eyes of blood. "But don't say I didn't warn you." Much to my surprise however, Takato's eyes light up and a wide grin broke across his face, showing his canine teeth.

"All right!" He said happily, pumping both of his arms. I watched his antics, slightly amused. Never before have had I ever heard of somebody so excited to get their blood sucked out from them by a vampire. Then again, I never heard of someone begging a vampire to do so. "You have no idea how happy this makes me!"

I sweatdropped at Takato's last statement. Probably the one thing that should never come out of someone's mouth right before they are going to be assaulted.

"That in itself is creepy that you're happy that I'm assaulting you and drinking your blood." I told him honestly before frowning a bit. "Now you sure you want to go through with this?" Takato nodded his head eagerly.

"I'll do **anything** to help Ruki!" He told me seriously. That I didn't doubt for a minute. I took a deep breath and took an uneasy step up to him. Takato's wide grin never broke his face and I wondered that out of all the people I had to be friends with, I had to be friends with the obviously clinically insane.

I shook my head, I couldn't procrastinate any longer. Well I could but no doubt Takato would get bored and then somehow forcefully make me drink his blood. That's one scenario I would like to live without having to go through.

With that thought in mind I placed my hands firmly on Takato's shoulder blades and I had to lift my body a bit so my head could reach his jugular vein. I swallowed hard, my heart pounding so hard I feared I would have a heart attack as I bit down on his flesh and I winced as he winced and I immediately wanted to pull back from my attack…until his blood seeped into my mouth.

It tasted sort of rusty in a sweet kind of way. I always knew he ate too much sweets (I figured that's the reason he acted like a Kindergartener who just was given a jarful of sugar and a spoon and was told to go wild.) but I never thought it would affect the taste of his blood.

Having vampire blood in me, much as I hate to admit it, made me enjoy the blood more then I should. I wonder how that pretty hot shot vampire boy in that book _Twilight _felt as he had to endure the smell of blood and keep at bay. But he couldn't stop drinking blood because he needed it to survive. Sparkly or not, I was able to control my urges and not drink anybody's blood up until now…so really I was the better vampire.

Speaking of which…I stopped sucking the poor dog's life force out of him and took a step shyly back, wiping my hand across my face to remove his blood from my lips. Takato looked at me funny as he held a hand to where I had bitten him.

"That's it? Damn Ruki, you hardly took anything. If I went to give blood, I would lose more than that. Plus I didn't feel a thing besides your beating heart. I was worried you were going to have a heart attack. Sheesh, after you made it sound so bad…" Takato grumbled. I blinked, say what now? Takato noticed my confused face and reached over and placed a friendly hand on my head before closing his eyes.

"Hm…that worked really fast. Your youkai energy is increasing." He opened his eyes and winked at me. "Now say 'you were right Takato-sama and I should listen to you more often when you aren't being a complete retard'." He chuckled. I felt a laugh escape my own lips.

"Fine. You were right Takato-sama and I should listen to you more often when you aren't being a complete retard. That do it for you?" I was feeling as if a great weight lifted off my shoulders, damned mutt.

"That'll do I suppose." Takato laughed and I soon joined him. That's when Rena appeared looking troubled, holding some papers in her hand. She sighed in relief when she saw us.

"There you guys are. We have some trouble right now. While Juri and I were trailing Rene, Allison and Apollo got into a fight. During the fight, according to witnesses something…odd happened to Allison. She was agitated they said, and the more agitated she got, the more feral she got. She then lashed out on Apollo and scratched him before running off.

I had Jen-san check her family background. It appears that Allison-san has demon blood in her family…neko blood to be exact. Apparently her grandmother was a master of shape shifting and seduced her grandfather and eventually fell in love with him and gave up her long life span for that of a mortal one so she could go into the next world with her love. She had a daughter, Allison's mother, who carried the genes of youkai blood but they lay dormant. The genes passed on to Allison, where they lay dormant…up into now.

Long story short, Allison is right now a rouge demon right now. Neither Juri or I exceed in tracking and so you two are called to find her and bring her into custody, if Ruki has her vampire powers or not." Rena told us solemnly. Takato and I exchanged frantic looks before Takato changed into his dog form, his goggles still hanging loosely from his neck.

"Don't worry we're on it." I told Rena before Takato jumped up on the fire escape and I followed him as we began our descent down into the alley below.

* * *

Ruki44: Well that sort of sucked at the end, but I hope I made it better with the introuduction of Allison (who was mentioned in the second chapter) as a rouge Neko demon.

Ruki: No, not really.

Rukia: I still can't believe you haven't checked what my name means.

Tetra: Shove it. Anyways, if it seemed it could be better, which obviously it could be, it's because after spending a month or a weeks or something over a long period of time, Ruki44 just didn't read the whole thing over in the end and didn't feel like changing it.

Hinata: She might change bits of the chapter, but she won't know what you think about it on what should be tweaked or not if you don't review. All forms of reviews are welcome...cept flames. Cause she will use them to roast marshmallows and we really don't think that's safe one bit.


	6. Capture Allison!

Ruki44: Well Happy Easter everyone! And if you don't believe in Easter...well...um...

Ruki: ...What other holidays are around this time of the year?

Ruki44: I don't know.

Tetra: Make one up.

Ruki44: Like what?!

Rukia: HAPPY BUNNY DAY! ^^

Ruki44: ...

Hinata: You know that would have worked rather well anytime of the year but this time.

Ruki: Yea which reminds me, what is the deal with bunnies and Easter? I mean isn't the whole holiday about when Christians believe Jesus Christ rose from the dead?

Ruki44: Yea...but who cares? Chocolote!

Tetra: Really, I think that's the last thing you need...

Ruki44: Nonsense!

Hinata: No...I think their right. Just like the last thing Rukia need is that pixie stick...

Ruki44: WHAT! o.0

Ruki: -.- Well crap...

Tetra: Well ok readers, you might not know this but Rukia and sugar...not best combo there was ever. So we're going to go hide now. **_Puts out a huge ass chocolate Trojan horse_** this is for the brave soul who wants to come get it when Rukia has sugar.

Ruki44: LEGAL DISCLAIMER AND THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, THEIR BE PEOPLE WE'VE SUCKERED INTO DOING THE CREDITS AT THE END AS USUAL!**_ Hinata, Ruki, Tetra, and Ruki44 runs off to only god knows where_**.

* * *

_Capture Allison!_

We had been running around the city looking for Allison. It was a good thing I was in my street clothes because we would attract a lot of attention then I already was. Back here I'm quite famous, a famous model mother would do that to anybody. Plus the fact that Takato was a giant dog didn't help the stares.

"Find anything yet?" I hissed to Takato as I sprinted to keep up with him. Takato barked and shook his head no. I growled as we approached a bridge and tons of teenagers were milling about. I didn't have time to push through the lot

Without a second thought I nimbly jumped up on the railing and ran past the teens that way earning surprised yells as they saw me ran by…only to get run over by Takato who didn't seem to mind barreling through people, when he was in his dog or human form. I looked back and smirked at the teens' stupefied faces. This was going to be put in their blogs no doubt about it.

As we reached the edge of the bridge I jumped off the railing nimbly and kept in time with Takato's own pace. Takato was right, my vampire powers did kick in really quickly. Takato barked and made a sharp turn for a path that lead to the park.

I followed him up a path that was not taken care of very well since weeds were growing between the cracks of the pavement. I followed Takato up a small set of steps to what looked to a rundown building of sorts. Takato transformed back into his human form before approaching it.

"I remember Ms. Asagi, my teacher before I left school with Jen and Juri to go to work for Youkai Inc, that this was the entrance to an underground tunnel…it leads all the way into the next town. I can't remember what she said it was for…it was three years ago. I think Allison ran into the tunnel…I smell cat demon." Takato informed me.

I walked up to the rusted up fence and climbed over it.

"We'd best check it out then huh? If she goes all the way into the next town that would be bad because even with your nose, we would be on unfamiliar turf. We wouldn't be able to corner her like we would be able to here." I said as Takato followed me over the fence. I walked into the dark tunnel, feeling glad for my ability to see extremely well in the dark. Takato simply nodded and we ran into the tunnel.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"We've been chasing after Allison-san for awhile." I gave Takato a slight glare that sent my message across rather well-don't patronize me. Apparently using my vampire powers right after I regained them after I lost them wasn't probably the smartest idea I ever had.

I was sitting up against the tunnel dark (and rather slimy) wall as I tried to catch my breath. Takato was crouching down, watching over me slightly worried.

"I'm fine." I told him as I tried to control my breathing. Yea, defiantly not the smartest idea I ever had.

"It's only normal. I mean you really shouldn't have excreted yourself…I mean there I guess you are sort of fighting off a sickness. I mean you suddenly lose your powers and your body is like in shock from that. Then you suddenly get them back…so your body is thrown into a state of double shock if that's even medically possible. And a few minutes after you get your powers back you are forced to use them…quite honestly you should have passed out awhile ago if you were a lesser person." Takato told me sympathetically.

"Does everything come back to science? Seriously, there is like an explanation for everything. Even magic has a logical definition to it!" I groaned as Takato finished his medical talk of why I was exhausted. Takato chuckled.

"Sorry. Most everything can be explained away by science." Takato told me good naturally. I raised my eyebrow.

"Most everything huh? What can't be explained away?" I asked curiously. Takato simply winked at me.

"The insane brash way you act." He told me with a small smile. I smirked.

"Oh that? That's a combination of a lack of common sense and my emotions ruling my every move." I tell him good naturally. This caused Takato to laugh. That's when a loud hiss emitted from the shadows. Takato stopped laughing immediately as his eyes went wide and immediately began to scan the area. I was instantly on guard and since I had better night vision then he did, looked carefully down the dark tunnel from any signs of what made the hissing noise.

The only warning I received for what happened next was a flash of yellow eyes before this huge ass black feline attacked Takato. Takato yelped and skidded backwards and I stood up from where I was sitting and despite what Takato said about resting, I used my vampire speed to land a very solid punch on the cat.

The cat skidded back about five feet before using its claws to stop itself before it turned its attention on me. It hissed and lunged at me, but Takato, who had turned into a dog, launched himself at the cat and he and the cat tumbled a couple of feet down the tunnel.

"Takato!" I yelled as the cat managed somehow to get out on top and raised one of its giant paws and scratched Takato making him yelp and some blood splatter out and hit the floor. I growled and rushed at the cat before it could make another attack on Takato. "I don't think so!" I yelled as I rushed up behind the cat and wrapped my arms around it in a vice like grip.

Using the adrenaline that was currently rushing in my veins, plus my powers which were growing at an unbelievable rate thanks to the link that Takato and I shared, I was able to pry the cat off Takato. The cat hissed and struggled in my arms but somehow I was able to restrain it. Somehow being the operative word.

"Ugh…like you are going to escape that easily." I growled as Takato stood up and shook his body eyeing the cat warily as I restrained it.

"Take…it…back…" I looked at the feline in my arms. It could talk? "Take…it…back…" It repeated again and Takato's fur stood on end and he snarled. Animal demons like Takato can only talk in their human forms. This cat was a demon for sure…but…how was it talking?

"Take back what!" I demanded still holding the cat in my arms. The cat demon began to struggle in my grasp and I noticed its fur was getting shorter. It was reverting to its human form.

"Take it back…" The struggling got weaker and in the place of the giant feline was a girl about the same age as me and Takato. I immediately recognized her right away…it was Allison. Of course…Rena had said her family background check said she had a neko demon as a grandmother. I felt stupid for not realizing it earlier.

Takato shifted back into his human former and cautiously Allison who by this time was crying and cautiously checked her over.

"She has cat ears, eyes, as well as a tail. Probably due to her unable to fully control the demon blood in her. She probably only turned back into her human form as a result of a loss of energy." Takato concluded. I sighed, that was just great. Then Takato approached Allison who was repeating the same mantra between sobs and gently poked her forehead making her recoil in shock. She must not have realized any of her surroundings…

"You! You're that boy that hugged Ruki-hime in front of the school! What are you doing here…what am I doing here?" Allison yelped surprised. I unceremoniously let go of her from vice grip making her drop to the floor.

"Good question. You apparently attacked Apollo when you two got into a fight before running off and turning into a neko demon." I told her with a slight frown on my face. Allison raised her head from the floor (she sort of landed face down…) and looked at me shocked.

"Ruki-hime?! What…do you mean…what's going?" Allison looked like a deer that was caught in headlights…and getting fried too apparently if her face was any indicator. If it got any redder, I could fry an egg on it…great now I want eggs. Must…not…think…of…breakfast foods…

"Well first off could you please not call me Ruki-hime? Just Ruki is fine. Second off, I just said it. You attacked Apollo, ran off, turned into a cat. We found you accidently and you attacked us. Then you turned back and here we are." I told her, my frown getting larger. What was so hard to understand about that?

"What?!" She yelped before turning her attention to Takato who simply smiled and raised his hand.

"No worries. We're fine." Allison looked like she had been suckered punch.

"How can you say that…you just basically said I'm a demon that attacked you…you must think ill of me now…" My frown turned into a look of confusion.

"Why we would we think that? You were probably just insane from the transformation…perfectly natural…I think. I mean you couldn't exactly control your inner demon…" I trailed off before Allison stood up and grabbed my shoulders and slightly shook me.

"That's just it though! I'm a demon! Doesn't that bother you at all?!" Allison more or less yelled in my face. I blinked, well there went my hearing.

"Ah! You weren't in control of yourself when you attacked us so you probably didn't notice. Neither of us is human either...sort of. I suppose I should properly myself…you see Ruki and I work for Youkai Inc., an institution that is made up of demons and is run by humans that specialize in controlling demons, like vampire hunters and exorcists and what not. As you may know, Youkai Inc. is a company that takes on many different jobs but is most noted for its help in police work such as crimes and finding lost people.

I'm what you would call a werewolf…though I would like to clear the misconception that werewolves transform on the full moon only. We can transform day or night whenever we want. We usually take the form of a big dog or wolf.

Ruki on the other hand is a vampire…well…half vampire. This means she's basically human with vampire powers…well the technical explanation is that she is half human, half vampire…but really she's more human." Takato explained in a good natured way that if I didn't know everything thing he said was 100% true I would seriously doubt what he said. Allison merely stared at him for a moment, she had stopped shaking me but her hands were still on my shoulder.

"Yea right. You're probably just saying that to make me feel better." My point exactly. Takato frowned a bit, not exactly understanding why she didn't believe him. I brushed her hands off my shoulders.

"Trust me, we're not joking. Takato, transform into your dog state. Seeing is believing as they always say." I commanded Takato. Takato simply shrugged and got down on all fours and promptly transformed into his dog form. Allison yelped and hid behind me, cowering in fear. I was about to say something her being a demon too so she shouldn't be afraid of Takato until…

"Dog…" I blinked a couple of times in confusion as Takato turned back into his human form.

"Ah, neko demon…cats and dogs are naturally enemies…" He mused before hanging his head. "Why do werewolves have all the enemies?" I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it." I then turned my attention to Allison. "You're going to need to come with us. Youkai aren't allowed to run around unsupervised. Last time I checked you had the choice of being a regulated demon or a field agent." Takato told her good naturally. Wait…there were choices?!

"Hey! I didn't get a choice, what gives!" I yelled, growling a bit. Takato shrugged.

"Half vampires believe it or not are extremely rare. Right now in Japan there is about 15 total and you are the only one that leans toward the human side. The other half vampires are leaning toward the vampire side…it all has to do with which parent is the vampire. In most cases it's the mom and since whatever mommy eats, baby eats…and well…yea…" Takato trailed off lamely.

I was being forced to work because I was the only half vampire in Japan that had a **human** mother?! I sighed as I rubbed my temples. That would also probably explain my gung ho attitude about **not** drinking blood. In a demented fairy tale, it would be left at 'your special' or something like that and since I was the only 'special' vampire in Japan I would have this huge epic battle over the fate of something huge…Japan…the world…the universe and I would eventually triumph and live happily ever after.

Too bad this was real life.

"Whatever…" I grumbled before eyeing Allison. She couldn't exactly go out into the light looking like how she did. The tail she could easily hide without any assistance…the ears and eyes not so much. "Meet me at the end of the tunnel. I'm going to get a hat and sunglasses for Allison…I mean no offense or anything but you would attract a lot of attention." And with that said and done I ran off leaving Takato and Allison in the dark behind me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I returned a half an hour later to the tunnel entrance with a pair of sunglasses and a sun hat. Luckily it was summer out and Allison was wearing summer clothes or else she would have looked just as suspicious with her cat features hiding.

"Here you go. Put these on." I told her calmly as I handed the items. Allison took them a bit wearily.

"That was fast. Takato-san said you were going to be back very soon before he transformed into his dog formed and proceeded to kidnap me. I thought he meant in like an hour, maybe a bit more…" She trailed off, obviously a bit uneasy. I shrugged.

"Vampires and half vampires excel in either speed, strength, attack, or defense…I excel in speed…but I lack in others." I explained to her.

"So…you didn't transform into a bat?" Allison asked a bit shyly. I stared at her. Human monster literature was proving once again to be a pain in the ass…providing all these misconceptions…

"No, I did not. Vampires do not transform into bats...some can transform yes, but only into different humans they met before. However that is only a select few vampires who excel in shadow techniques. They cannot copy the human's personality and quirky traits so they have to stalk them so they know how to impersonate them perfectly…too much work if you ask me…" I growled at her. Allison meeped and put the hat on her head, pulling it down hard so the brim covered her cat like eyes. Takato laughed at this.

"Ah Ruki, Allison-san can't help she doesn't know about vampires. The only thing she had been taught was from books like _Dracula_ and _Twilight_…at least she isn't asking why the hell you aren't sparkling in the sun." Takato chided me lightly before turning to Allison. "If you have any questions about vampires, or werewolves or any type of monsters you can ask me or Ruki.

But if you ask anything something like 'can vampires read minds' or 'be able to see in the future' or something that relates to _Twilight_, I can't promise your safety. Ruki pretty much hates all vampire books, especially _Twilight_ since it's a romance novel and boy does she hate romance novels…" He trailed off with a small smile.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least." I heard Allison mutter under her breath as she put on the sunglasses I gave her. Takato laughed and I turned around frowning. So what if I didn't like romance novels, especially _Twilight_. I think it's simply insane how the entire female population is getting worked up about it. I've heard rumors that fans are now trying to find vampires that sparkle in the sunlight by going places that are rainy and damp.

"Whatever. Let's just go." I growled, shoving my hands into my pockets before sulking down the path. Perfectly natural to hate gushy romance novels…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Rena-san really is a kitsune?" Allison was shocked as we sat back in the hospital as Rena solemnly nodded her head, watching Gill and Terry carefully who had decided to come and check out Allison.

The reason we were back at the hospital was that Juri was none too happy that I was ordered to go out and she let Jenyra know that. She wasn't too pleased that he made me drink blood to get my vampire powers back either. She forced him to get on his hands and knees and declare that he was sorry. Takato managed to get the whole apology on his cell phone. It was totally worth it being forced to return to this dreadful place again. I really hate hospitals…

"Yes. I never saw the point of hiding it…it's such a pain in the ass to keep a secret and if somebody finds out, they could use it as blackmail against you." Rena explained. I rolled my eyes as I shoved some chicken noodle soup into my mouth, swallowing it before I put my two cents in.

"Doesn't mean you go introduce yourself that way every single time you **meet** somebody. I guess subtly was never your strong suite." I told Rena cheekily. Rena studied me with a cool expression.

"Just as tact was yours." I raised my spoon acknowledging her.

"Touché." I then turned my attention to Allison. "Say, what made did Apollo say that made you so worked up anyways?" I asked her curiously. Allison blushed a bit.

"Ah…it's nothing you need to concern yourself with Ruki-hime." She mumbled, looking anywhere but me.

"Why does Allisonmon call Rukimon, Ruki-hime?" Gill asked innocently. Good question.

"It's because Ruki's kaa-san is a famous model. Models are very beautiful women and men…mostly women who allow people to take pictures of them. They advertise different stuff. Hime means 'princess'…and they are very beautiful people too, especially in fairy tales.

So I guess the link I'm trying to make here is that Ruki's mother is very beautiful so therefore Ruki is very beautiful. And since Ruki's mother is the queen…it's only natural that Ruki is the princess…" Rena trailed off. Everyone just stared at her dumbly.

"Actually I call her Ruki-hime because she was forced to play the part of the princess for our school production. It was ironic and many people that year were calling her Ruki-hime. I guess I never got out of the habit…" Allison explained as I blanched at the memory. That dress was so damn itchy it wasn't even funny…

"Ah here is everyone! And Allison is with them, great!" Juri's overly cheerful voice emitted from the door way.

"I'm not here because I want to be." I reminded her as Juri waved my compliant off as she stepped in the room, followed by a rather whipped Jen. Sometimes I wonder who was really behind everything…Juri or Jen…I'm thinking Juri…

"Whatever. First things first. Allison, normally you would have a choice…but right now we are sort of understaffed and we need all the help we can get so we're drafting you. When this is over you will be allowed the decision if you want to stay or go.

Second off, Rene's missing." I spat out my soup at Juri's last words and a loud 'WHAT!' came from everyone but Jen (who probably knew) and Terry and Gill (who probably didn't know what was going on in the first place).

"What do you mean she's missing!" I yelled at Juri. Juri laughed sheepishly as Jen took up the explanation.

"You see…while there was a search party for Allison…Rene sort of…disappeared…we think she got kidnapped. So now we have to go find her…and…well that's pretty much it." He ended lamely. I resisted the urge to drown myself in my soup. Barely.

"One thing after another. Jeez, it's like some sort of manga or anime…or a bad fan fiction based or something. I mean come on this is just too surreal." Takato complained, crossing his arms across his chest in a defiant matter.

"Yea…well…this is life…now we have to form a plan to find Rene." Jen said. Drowning myself in my soup really sounds like a good idea…

* * *

Inner Moka: ...Why the hell am I here? Again?

Riza: ...**_points to Rukia running around like a maniac yelling something about bunnies_**

Inner Moka: So what, do I kill it?

Lethe: Nope we babysit it...

Inner Moka: Yea I'm just going to leave now...

Riza: You can't leave. The chapter isn't over yet.

Lethe: Yea, we can't leave until the chapter is over. Trust me, we've tried before.

Inner Moka: Then end the chapter!

Riza: Please review!

Inner Moka: ....That's it?

Lethe: That' it.

**_Rukia runs by yelling about rubber duckies _**

Inner Moka: ....Yea messed up


End file.
